Hurt
by MistressDarkGir
Summary: House get's a surpise guest late on night. But what the hell happened to Chase! SLASH! NO HATE PLEASE. House/Chase


House walks out of his bedroom to the front door, where he is hearing the KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Limping to the door he throws it open. To see one of his ducklings...Dr. Robert Chase. He is standing there in a torn tee shirt and bloody pants. His lip is split, and his neck has a cut on it, and he is shivering. House doesn't blame him. It must be ten below. Hell it is Jersey in winter time. House steps aside, not saying anything about it. Though he really wants to. Chase limps in and stumbles catching himself on the couch. Grunting he lets himself fall on the piano bench. House goes to his bathroom and fetches the first aid kit. He limps back out and pulls a chair up to the bench to tend to his duckling. Chase hisses as House starts cleaning the wounds with rubbing alcohol.

"What happened?" He finally asks. Chase just looks away. House pushes roughly on the cut on Chase's neck. Chase sits up fast to get away from the violent. He apparently sat up to fast cause he fell back down again panting. "Well?"

"I was leaving the hospital, heading home when I got stopped at a red light. A couple of guys dragged me out of my car, and drug me into the nearest alley and beat me. One of them wanted to kill me...but the other just took my wallet and keys. I managed to get lucky enough to remember you lived close by...so I came here..." Chase was having trouble breathing. House pulled up his shirt and saw bruises forming around his ribs.

"We need to get you to the hospital. I think you may have some broken ribs."

Chase shook his head, no,. "They aren't broken. They kick hard, but it's not bad..." He gasped as House pushed against the bruised area.

"Come on. " House grabs his arm and dragged him to the car.

Driving to the hospital almost speeding. He helps Chase limp into the lobby.

"NURSE!" House yells sitting Chase in a nearby wheelchair.

"Yes,...DR CHASE!"

"Yes, can you get him to x-ray. I'll meet you two there after I get some coffee." Chase grabs House's arm. Looking at him with eyes that show fear. "Nurse, get me some coffee. Dr. Chase doesn't seem to want me to leave him right now..."

"Yes Dr."

House grabs the wheelchair handles and goes to the room with the x-ray. He helps Chase up on the table and covers the parts he doesn't need images of. While he's letting the machine get the images and he stands in the little room inside. House calls the cops and informs them of a stolen car and gives them Chase's license-plate number. He goes back to Chase's side when the machine stops. Helping Chase to the wheelchair.

"I don't want to stay here..." Chase grabs House's hand as they go to the elevator. House looks at him.

"You don't want to stay here, or you don't want me to leave."

"Both...I don't want to be here. Can't we go back to your place, or you could just take me home.." Chase pants the pain getting to him.

"Nope. You have two broken ribs and your right ankle is swelling. You need to be admitted. But if it makes you feel better I can call Cameron..."  
"NO!" Chase practically shots as they get into an empty room close to House's office. House stops surprised. Chase didn't want Cameron here? Why? What was wrong with him? House got confused, he shakes it off and helps Chase on to the bed and starts to take his shirt off to get a look at his ribs. Chase kicks his shoes off and socks. Looking at his ankle. Shrugging off his shirt for House. House gently touches the bruising area. Chase flinches. House starts wrapping the injured area. Sitting in a chair next to the bed after he's done he waits for Chase to fall asleep. Which happens quicker than he expected after giving him a painkiller and sedative.

House went to the police station, several hours later after finding a nurse to keep an eye on Chase, to check on how they were doing with his report. They found the car and the men who took it. House asked to see them. The police knowing House reputation, figured it could help to get information from the criminals, showed him to the cell the criminals were in. House waited till the cops left.

"You know, that man was a doctor. And my in-turn."

They laughed. And went on about how he cried out for a Dr. House. While they raped him. How He tried to fight but hit like a girl. Then it hit House. That's why Chase stumbled and fell. They violated him...He could barely walk. He never thought to check under Chase's pants. The damage seemed minimal. House turned and limped out. Told the police what they had told him. Taking one of the detectives with him to the hospital where Chase was.

Still sleeping House gently turned Chase on his side and pulled his pants down to see bruising all across his ass. The cop took some pictures of the bruises and cuts. Avoiding the area House was examining. Gently pulling Chase's ass cheeks apart House saw tearing and slight dried blood. House had the cop wait outside while he wakes Chase. Moaning in pain he tries to look at House.

"Why didn't you tell me they raped you..."

Chase looked away. Avoiding the question and House's eyes. He let's some tears fall. House nods. He had dealt with another rap victim. But this was different. It was someone he knew personally. Someone he worked with. Someone he...did he? House was seriously pissed off at the guys who did this. He didn't want to admit it...but he felt sorry for Chase. He even wanted to just sit by him hold him while he cried. Letting it all out. House limped over to the bed sitting on it by Chase. Taking hold of him and hugging him close. Chase did cry. He cried hard. His tears nearly soaking through House's shirt. House stayed silent. Knowing that would be better than saying anything. House held Chase till his sobs went ragged and he just shake from the fear, sorrow and pain.

"Chase." House pushed him back enough to look at him. His eyes red and face flushed. House put a hand on Chase's face and wiped away the last of the tears. Letting his fingers trace his lips. How can I be pulled to him like this? He thought. What is this feeling that is pulling me to kiss him? House not listing to his mind leaned to Chase and gently kisses him. Chase flinched. He let his boss kiss him. Letting House feel his pain and sorrow. House tried to put all his feelings for Chase into this kiss hoping Chase would understand. Finally pulling back breathless.

"House..." Chase looked at him surprised and scared. How could he give himself to someone when it's been taken from him? How could House look at him with such love?

"I understand what you are going through. Chase. And I don't want you to go through it alone.."

Just as House is about to tell Chase how he feels, Foreman and Cameron run in. Both out of breath and worried looks on their faces. Cuddy and Wilson right behind them.

"House?" Foreman looks confused as to why his boss is sitting by Chase with his hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Chase!" Cameron goes to his side and examines his wounds. While Cuddy and Wilson look at the chart at the foot of the bed. House getting irritated stands and goes to leave. Chase grabs his arm and looks at him.

"Please..."Chase pleads with not only words but his eye. Begging House to stay. To get everyone out. House takes his arm away from him and leaves.

House was sitting in his office when Cuddy came in. She looked at him, "Chase is asking for you. He won't let us help him"

House looks at her. Toying with his bottle of Vicodin, he says sarcastically, "Hm, I wonder why. Didn't you guys bother to look and see I had everything under control. He's not himself right now. He came to me, not any of you. Hell he even told me not to call Cameron. Wonder why." Raising his eyebrows he stands and leaves Cuddy standing in his office by herself. House goes to Chase's room where Cameron, Foreman, and Wilson are sitting outside. Chase is standing by the window back to the door hands in fists. House goes in and closes the blind and locks the door. Looking at Chase.

"Why did you leave..."Chase asked not looking at House. He's shaking House can see that.

"Thought I'd let them satisfy their curiosity."

"House," Chase let his pants drop as well as his boxers. He kicks them away and walks over to House. He doesn't know what he wants or even what he's doing. His anger, self pity and lust. The rape had stirred his lust. And he knew that House was part of what he wanted...Dropping to his knees he crawls on all fours from the half way point between him and House. House sits in a chair nearby his leg hurting and trying to hide his hard on from seeing Chase on all four, with need in his eyes. Chase crawls and grips House's legs and hoists himself up. Chase lets his hands slid up House's thighs to the waist band of his pants. House stops his hands.

"Chase. Talk to me."

"House, I want to taste you..."

"Then get up here and I'll kiss you. We need to get you rested. You are injured. And I have to talk to you..." House whispered. Chase ignored it and unzipped House's pant's with his teeth. Getting a hand free he fished out House's acing member. Taking it into his mouth. "Chase" House's head leans back and he moans. God it's been so long since he's been blown. And damn Chase is skilled. Chase sucks and licks at House. House can't stop himself he twists his hands in the golden hair, moaning and panting Chase's given name. "Robert." After about five minutes of Chase mixing speed with suctions House comes into his mouth. Feeling Chase swallow almost makes him hard again. But he pulls Chase up on his lap ignoring the pain in his leg. House kisses Chase. They part out of breath and in love.

"Robert...I"

"Don't, Greg. I know. I've know for a while. You and I are meant to be. I love you."

House holds Chase close. Only to be interrupted by a loud KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"I'm not getting it." House states.

"Me neither." Chase cuddles to House. Not wanting to move, and trying to forget the past night. Being Ten in the morning. And Chase's attack happened at eleven at night.

Meanwhile outside Chase's room. Foreman and Cameron are at the door. Foreman finally shouts. "HOUSE!"

Cameron puts his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Chase obviously doesn't want us with him right now."

Wilson looks at the two, "Yha. House is with him. He'll be fine."

The three of them leave wondering what it was that Chase wanted to talk to House about.

House had helped Chase back to his bed, and was laying by him. Chase had fallen asleep, holding onto House not wanting him to leave. House heard the three outside leave. He listened to the steady breathing of his duckling. House couldn't bring himself to say those three words. Not to himself. Chase's breathing became quicker paced and rapid. A nightmare. House shook him slightly. Chase rolled to House grabbing him close. Muttering for someone to stop and calling for House. House shook Chase harder and spoke loudly.

"Chase! Wake up!"

With a sharp sit up, Chase woke panting and sweaty and falls back against the bed from the pain in his ribs. He shakes out of fear. House holds him. Trying to calm him down. House gently strokes Chase's hair murmuring 'it's ok' to Chase. Knowing that Chase needs to get what happened to him out and in the open. Once Chase got himself back to reality, House looked at him. His blue eyes meeting blood-shot sad green eyes.

"Tell me what happened."

Chase hugged House close thinking. Remembering. He started crying. He knows how House dealt with the patient he met who was raped. He knew he could trust House. He takes deep breaths. Keeping his face hidden. Chase opens up.

"I was driving home. Three blocks down from your apartment. At the light, a couple of guys, three...Pulled a gun at me. They had me get out. The biggest one pulled me to an alley. One of them fallowed while the other took off with my car. The one that fallowed me and the big guy. He punched me, my chest, my stomach, my face," when Chase said that House realized his story was true. House never noticed in a couple hours the bruises now showed on Chase face. Which pissed House off even more, Chase continued, "He took a knife to my neck and told me to hand him everything I had. My watch, wallet, my leather coat, cell phone, pager. I tried to tell them that was all I had. Then the big guy knocked me to my knees and say that was a lie..." Chase grimaced in pain from the memory. "They...ripped at my shirt and yanked my pants down..."

House held the shaking, brave young man to him. Trying to figure out what to tell him.

"Chase, that shouldn't have happened. You didn't deserve that...you are a smart young man. And I don't know how I can make it go away...I know I can't. But Chase. I will love you no matter what. You can stay with me. I'll get you out of here and we can go back to my apartment." House gets up and goes down to talk to Cuddy.

House limps into Cuddy's office. He has a paper in his hand.

"I'm discharging, Chase."

"What?"

"Yha. I'm a doctor, I can take care of him while he's getting well. This way you won't have to deal with me for a couple of weeks."

"Not happening. What if we get a case? And need you?"

"Call me." With that House leaves Cuddy's office and goes to get Chase. When he gets back to Chase's room. He finds Cameron tending to Chase's bruises. Chase looked up as House enters. Cameron hadn't noticed him till he whistles. Cameron looks at him.

"House, how is everything?"

"Good, now beat it. I'm taking him home."

"But, House he has broken ribs and his..." Cameron got cut off by House.

"I am aware of that I'm not sending him home to his apartment alone. He's coming with me. I am a licensed doctor, too. I'm sure I can manage helping him with his meds and forgetting what happened to him. Which he won't forget with you checking up on him ever couple of seconds. Now beat it."

Cameron wanted to protest, but she left knowing when House made up his mind there was no changing it. House gathered Chases things and looked at him.

"To your apartment?"

"Yep." House tosses him his clothes and waits for him to get dressed. They left the room and went to the parking lot trying to keep Chase from falling and House too. Once in House's car, they were off to his apartment.

They get inside and House limps to the kitchen, grabs two beers. He limps back out to the living room where he left Chase, who was now on the couch. Hands Chase a beer and turns on the T.V. They stay up till around ten thirty, when House decided to go to bed. Chase fallowed not wanting to be alone. House was sitting on the edge of the bed when Chase walked into the bedroom. House looked at him...

"Look Chase, I know I have no idea what you went through. But, I also know that dealing with a rape victim tends to get mushie. I don't want you to feel like I don't care about you...I do. If you want you can sleep in bed with me. I bet you don't want to be alone. So," House motions with his head to the other side of the bed.

Chase nods and goes to that side and undresses down to his blue silk boxers, and white undershirt. House had on flannel pajama bottoms and his tee shirt. House was already under the covers when Chase sat on the edge of the bed.

"Here," House held up the covers for Chase to get under beside him. Chase laid down under the covers staying on his side of the bed. Till he felt one of House's hands on his shoulder. Chase turned on to his side to look at House. Who was on his back. House motioned for Chase to come over to him. Which he did. Wrapping his arm around Chase's shoulder House holds his new found lover. Not wanting to let him go. House waited till Chase was asleep before he looked down at him. House gently leaned down and kissed Chase's lips. Chase wiggled a little and moaned softly.

"House?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, I'm a light sleeper, in the first ten to twenty min. After that..." Chase smiles. He leans up and kisses House. House wraps his arms around Chase holding him close. Chase grunts a little in pain from his ribs. House relaxed his hold and pulled back. Looking at Chase with worry. Chase smiled and just pushed himself up a little more to House and kissed him again. Chase let his hands run down from House's shoulder to his chest. House let his hands slide down Chase's back to his ass. Chase flinched slightly at the touch. But knowing he is with House he knew he was safe so he relaxed.

"Chase," House pulled back breathless.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for..."

"Greg, I'm a big boy. I know I'm safe with you...even if I'm a little beat up." Chase kisses House again, letting his hands slip under House's shirt to touch his skin. House moaned softly feeling Chase's hands on his skin. Chase moved down to House's neck and gently biting and kissing the area he found there. Once the area got red and Chase knew there was going to be a mark left he went lower letting his hands push House's shirt up. Kissing his chest and stopping to lick at House's nipples. House gasped as Chase sucked and licked at his nipples. Chase's hands lingered lower till they grazed House's erection. House didn't know how much longer he could let Chase do this, he may risk more injuries and that would be bad. If Chase's injuries got worse he'd have to be taken back to the hospital...but god! How could he stop Chase now? Chase meanwhile was working his way down to House's erection which he had freed. Licking the tip of House's cock, hearing House moan. Sucking House's erection into his mouth, House groaned.

"Oh, God!"

Chase chuckled around House's cock. Chase sucked and licked at House's cock. Loving the taste and texture of it. House moaned gently tangling his hands in Chase's hair. Chase began to move more rapidly. House moaned Chase's name.

"Robert," Barely able to make a coherent thought let alone words. Thinking to himself, 'fuck...good...oh...god...can't...'. Out loud, "Robert...can't...going to...ah..."

Chase sucked and swallowed every drop of House's semen. Chase crawled back up to House and kissed his check.

"I love you, Greg."

House caught his breath and pulled Chase to him. "I love you, Robert."

House limped into the bathroom the morning. He looked back to the bedroom where he left Chase. Chase was on his side, he twitched once and a while. House smiled, taking a Vicodin. He climbed into the shower, cleaning up and he got out and went into his room. Where he found Chase still sound asleep. House got dressed and went into the kitchen and called Wilson.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning, Wilson."

"Urg, House it's five thirty."

"On a Saturday. I need your help."

"What?"

"I have Robert with me, I need you to come over and make something….we both know how it'll go if I cook."

"Okay, House I'll be…did you just call Chase by his name?"

"Yha, what about it? Are you coming over or not?"

"Ten minutes."

Chase woke up to a good smell coming from the kitchen. He smiled pulling on one of Houses dress shirts. He walks out into the hallway to the doorway that goes to the kitchen. Seeing Wilson there he blushes.

"Good morning, Robert," House hands him a cup of coffee.

Wilson turned around and blushes bright red seeing Chase in nothing but his boxers and one of House's shirts. House smiles seeing his best friend that color. Chase smiles.

"Hi, Wilson. I should have guessed House would call you over to make breakfast," He turns to house. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

"Okay, sweetheart."

Wilson looked at House when Chase left.

"Okay, what's going on, House?"

"I'm in love with him…And him with me. I know it's weird I don't know how it happened."

"So, how is he?"

"He's fine, opened up to me about the whole thing. He was raped. Those sons of bitches took something that wasn't theirs."

Wilson has never seen House so pissed off before. Now he's glad he wasn't the one who caused it. He finished cooking the breakfast. He smiled at House.

"Ok, I have to go into work and do some paper work. Call me if you need anything else."

"Paper work? Wilson please, you just want to leave because you don't want to get into an embarrassing situation."

"No, House, I just don't want to see you get hurt again. God knows you've done it before with everyone you try to love. I don't know what I'd do if you both got heart broken."

"It's okay, Wilson." Chase walked out in a pair of House's pajama bottoms and tee-shirt. "We know what we are doing. If something like that happens. You don't have to be the one picking up the pieces. We love each other."

"I can see that, Chase. I just…"

"Wilson, please. I'm not going to break his heart." Chase took House's hand and looked at him.

"And I don't plan on hurting Chase any more than he's already been hurt." House brought Chase's hand up and kissed it.

"Okay, just…"

"Would you like to stay for breakfast then?"

"I…no sorry. I really have paperwork that needs tending to." Wilson said his good byes and left the two lovers alone.

House looks up at Chase as he undoes the bandages on his chest. It's been a week and neither of them has gone any further than sucking off the other. Chase's ribs have healed but the bruise is still there. The mental damage is still in the back of his mind but forgotten. House smiles and kisses gently at the area as he unwraps it. Chase moans softly enjoying the pleasure and slight pain. He looks down at House and runs his fingers through his hair. Having found that turns on the older man so easily. House moaned ripping the rest of the bandage off. Chase pulls him up for a kiss. His body is healed and he wants to go feather with House. House being as gentle as he can with his duckling. Lays Chase back against the bed.

"House, please…"

House smiles, helping Chase wiggle out of his pants. Licking his lips, House crawls on top of Chase. Chase pulls him into a deep kiss. House reaches under the pillow pulling out some lube. Which Chase takes and opens. Rubbing some on his fingers. Chase scoots away from House. He pushes a finger into his entrance, wincing at the pressure and slight pain. House sits back on his heels as Chase does the prep work. He starts moaning and whimpering. House leans down and licks Chase's aching cock.

"House…."

House chuckles. Chase pulls away from him again. Inserting another finger. House smiles at Chase's attempt to keep him uninvolved. Kissing his calves, but keeping his eyes on Chase. He lubes up his cock. Chase takes out his finger and helps guide House to his entrance. House gently pushes inside of his lover. Chase gasps, holding his breath and biting his lip. House stops, staying completely still while Chase adjust to him.

After a couple of minutes Chase wiggles.

"Move."

House kisses him and rocks slightly. Hearing Chase moan, he smiles and starts a gentle and slow pace. Chase moaning and whimpering. House reaches between them and rubs Chase's cock. He keeps a slow and steady pace, not wanting to hurt Chase.


End file.
